


Over The Top

by OneForMischief



Series: a searching and fearless moral inventory of ourselves. [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneForMischief/pseuds/OneForMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to make up for the awkwardness between them before Natasha left. He probably could have just gotten a card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torianmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [things left unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578337) by [asynchrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asynchrony/pseuds/asynchrony). 



"You made me a shoe vending machine?!"

"You like it?" Tony asks enthusiastically. 

"I...yes, but...are those new?" Tasha asks, peering in. "Tony, this is a little over the top."

"It is?"

"Compared to the free residence, no. If this is a weird reaction to what happened before I left, yes," she replies. "Is it?"

"It might be," he admits. "Or maybe I just want you to test out Stark Industries' first foray into the fashion business."

She studies his face for a moment before turning to the machine with a soft smile.

"So how does this thing work, anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> First line and a half are from asynchrony's "things left unsaid", Chapter 37. You should really read the whole fic. Brutally short bits of comedy, romance, and heartbreak.


End file.
